


I Have No Idea Why

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer and the reader are dating at the point where Spencer was shot in the leg. The reader lets slip to Penelope that she has a thing for Spencer with his cane, and some sexy times ensue.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Wait,” Emily commanded, “How did you get Y/N to tell you that?”

Penelope smirked, sipping at the iced tea she’d just poured. “I might have gotten her pretty drunk the other night and she let it slip. I don’t think she even remembers telling me.”

“Telling you what?” Spencer asked, hobbling into Garcia’s room with his cane. Being shot in the knee really sucked. He couldn’t wait to be rid of it - then he could get back out into the field. Not that he didn’t love Garcia, but he wasn’t meant to be sitting in an office all day.

“Oh, I don’t think I should say,” Penelope laughed. Emily looked away, stifling a laugh, not wanting to spill the beans. “She told me while she was drunk when she came over the other night.”

“Oh, come on, Y/N and I have been dating for more than a year, there’s nothing we don’t know about each other,” Spencer insisted, truly curious about what Penelope and Emily were being so secretive about.

“Well,” she started, glancing down at the cane he was leaning on, “Y/N might have said she thinks your especially attractive with that…something about it.”

He looked between the two, confused, “With what?” Garcia glanced once more at the cane in his hand. He followed her line of vision and landed on his cane. “She likes the cane?” he said baffled.

A blush crept on his face as he stared at the cane, wondering what on earth she could possibly think was sexy about it. He was somewhat embarrassed that Emily and Penelope knew intimate details of his relationship with Y/N, but they’d worked together for so long, there was probably nothing secret between them anymore. “Well,” he started, turning around to walk out the door and lifting his cane from the ground, “I think I might just use this newfound information to my advantage.”

Emily and Penelope screamed in unison, “Too much information!”

————————-

You finally had the night off with your boyfriend, who was still nursing the gunshot wound to his leg. He was healing nicely and wouldn’t have to use the cane in a couple of weeks. Hiding your face in the refrigerator while you were preparing dinner, you realized you’d miss that cane. There was something about him with it - you could not describe it - that you found wildly attractive. Granted you were dating for a year, but you couldn’t tell him that. It was unexplainable.

As you pulled the lasagna from the oven, you felt a smack on your butt, but it wasn’t from Spencer’s hand. You turned around. “Did you just smack my ass with your cane?” you questioned bewildered.

The corners of his mouth turned up into an enormous smile that spread across his face, “It was calling out to me, and I have this so I figured I’d improvise,” he said, motioning to his cane. You didn’t even want to get super kinky with it, but damn it if you didn’t enjoy that little display of affection.

“You gonna do something about it?” he asked.

“Not at all,” you said, sprinkling the parmesan cheese on the lasagna and shaking your ass in his general direction.

He came up behind you, kissing your neck. You reached over to turn the oven off - no need to burn the apartment down while you were getting busy. As if he had read your mind, he maneuvered the cane in front of you, using it to pull you closer to him. You turned around to face him, feeling the cane pushing at your back. “Wanna work up an appetite before dinner?” you asked, raising your eyebrow. Hopefully, he’d keep the cane nearby.

Using the end of the cane, he pushed up the hem of your shirt, exposing your stomach to his wandering hands. “That’s what I was thinking,” he murmured against your neck.

“Sounds great, but let’s go to the couch. You may be almost healed, but I don’t want you screwing up your knee again because we were doin’ it,” you snickered, pulling his face to yours for a deep kiss.

Spencer kept the cane at your back as you slowly made your way over to the couch, seating him first. Disrobing wasn’t necessary, as you were wearing an oversized sweatshirt and underwear and he was only wearing pajama pants. You climbed into his lap and your quick, frenzied kisses became more deep and wanting. As you ground your pelvis down onto him, he once again moved the cane to your back, coaxing you closer to him. Heavy breathing indicated this wasn’t going to last very long on either of your parts, but neither of you seemed to care.

You used your tongue to explore his mouth, simultaneously running your hands through his ever-growing hair. You loved it this length. It was soft and wavy and wonderful. “Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned, trying as best as his injured knee would allow to lift up and meet your grinding motions.

“Don’t hurt yourself, babe,” you said, smiling into his mouth before hungrily taking it again. He deftly removed your sweatshirt, using his cane to flick it all the way across the room and knocking over a lamp. You snorted, throwing your head back, “Only us.”

He moved your panties aside and you placed him at your entrance, sliding him in smoothly, and doing your best to avoid putting pressure on his injured leg. Slow, tantric style would have to wait for another time, this needed to be quick and messy. You moved up and down on his length over and over again, feeling the tightening in your core within minutes. As you were about to come, Spencer placed the cane at the back of your neck and used it to pull you in for a kiss, which all but killed you. “Oh my god, Spence,” you groaned, grinding yourself against him as fast as your body would allow. Shaking uncontrollably, you came together and then melted into each other, kissing once more - completely spent.

“Can I tell you something?” you breathed.

He kissed and sucked at your neck - a weak spot for you- and said, “Of course.”

“You using the cane? Totally got me going. I have no idea why.”

He smiled into your neck, “Yea, so I heard.”

“Heard from who?” you queried, being knocked out of your post-coital calm with that new information. Who in the world could have told him that? You hadn’t said anything to anyone - had you? 

“You might have said so at Penelope’s while you were drunk the other night,” he laughed.

“And she told you?”

“And Emily,” he chuckled.

“Oh my god, she’s dead.”


End file.
